mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Entstehung der englischen Nation
Die Entstehung der englischen Nation und der Benennung als solcher lag u.a. in der frühzeitigen Entscheidung, die germanischen Eroberer Britanniens vor allem als Angeln zu bezeichnen. Jedoch schwankte die Benennung stark zwischen Angeln, Sachsen und Angelsachsen. Beschreibung Weshalb die Bennenung der germanischen Invasoren so variierte, wurde zwar von mehreren Historikern mehrfach erörtet, in seiner historischen Bedeutung aber nur von wenigen gewürdigt; eine befriedigende Erklärung fand sich bislang nicht. Einer der Historiker, die sich ausführlich mit der Herkunft der Bezeichnung: "Engländer" befaßten war Hector Munro Chadwick (1870-1947) in seinem 1907 erschienenen Buch "The Origin of the English Nation". Chadwicks Hypothese Chadwick nahm an, dass die Sachsen und Angeln auf dem Festlande trotz unmittelbarer Nachbarschaft ursprünglich nicht näher verwandt gewesen seien. Nachdem aber die Sachsen, vielleicht durch einen Druck vom Rücken her getrieben, seit dem 3. Jahrhundert westwärts über das Meer neue Wohnsitze aufzusuchen begannen, seien die Zurückgebliebenen, wie man aus einer bei Saxo Grammaticus aufgezeichneten dänischen Überlieferung schließen könne, von einem König Helgi, Halfdan's Sohn, in dem Chadwick einen Angelnkönig vermutet, zu Anfang des 5. Jhs. unterworfen worden und mit den Angeln zu einem Volk verschmolzen. Die durch die Aufsaugung der Sachsen verstärkten Angeln, von den Kelten allgemein als "Sachsen" bezeichnet, seien dann die Eroberer Britanniens geworden. Die unterworfenen Sachsen hätten aber allmählich die Oberhand im Staatswesen erlangt, während die Nachkommen der Angeln sich zu einer Militär-Aristokratie verflüchtigten. thumb|250px So erklärte Chadwick die von ihm dargelegte Erscheinung, dass die Angeln und Sachsen ein niedrigeres Wergeld hatten als die Jüten und andere Nachbarvölker. Die Unterscheidung von Beda Venerabilis der Angeln und Sachsen als besondere Stämme sei lediglich das Ergebnis einer Theorie, die er zur Erklärung der Stammesnamen Wessex, Essex, Sussex auf der einen, Ostanglien und Mittelanglien auf der andern Seite sich gebildet habe. In der Praxis behandelte auch er die beiden Stämme als identisch, so wenn er von der gens Saxonum sive Anglorum spricht oder die ersten Ankömmlinge bald Sachsen, bald Angeln nennt, während Juten gemeint sind. Die Namen Essex, Sussex, Wessex, Ostanglia usw. hätten ältere Stammesnamen wie Geuissae, Wuffingas u.a. Verdrängt. Das Volk von Essex habe den Sachsennamen von seiner sächsischen Dynastie erhalten; ähnlich sei es vielleicht in Sussex gewesen, während Wessex nach Chadwick einfach ein Absenker von Essex oder Sussex war. Die „sächsischen" Königreiche enthielten zweifellos viele ursprünglich sächsische Elemente, aber nicht mehr als die „anglischen". Da die Völkermischung schon auf dem Kontinent erfolgt war, kann bei der Bevölkerung der „anglischen" und „sächsischen" Reiche in England von einer Stammesverschiedenheit nicht mehr die Rede sein. Die germanischen Eroberer Britanniens zerfielen nicht in drei, sondern nur in zwei deutlich getrennte Nationalitäten: die Jüten und die "Angelsachsen", die durch ihr Wergeld-System geschieden waren; aber die Jüten hatten schon vor dem 8. Jahrhundert Namen und Nationalität aufgegeben und wurden ebenfalls als ein "angelsächsischer" Stamm betrachtet. Hypothese von Green Chadwick zog in dieser Hypothese, die in ihrem Grundgedanken an Greens Annahme eines kontinentalen Völkerbundes zwischen Angeln, Sachsen und Jüten unter anglischer Führung anklingt, manche wichtigen, bisher nicht genügend beachteten oder verkannten Punkte ans Licht. Neuer Erklärungsversuch Dass die Angeln und Sachsen nicht schon auf dem Festland zu einer Nation verschmolzen waren, sondern als getrennte Stämme Britannien besiedelten, wird durch verschiedene Tatsachen erhärtet. 1.) Der Umstand, dass die Kelten Britanniens die germanische Eroberer sämtlich 'Sachsen' nennen, zeigt nicht nur, dass die Sachsen die ersten waren, die ihnen als imponierende Seemacht entgegentraten; sondern auch bei der endgültigen Eroberung des Landes muß ein erheblicher Teil der Eindringlinge sich "Sachsen" genannt haben: wären die germanischen Volksscharen, die im 5. und 6. Jh. den größten Teil der Insel überschwemmten und besiedelten, den Briten unter dem einheitlichen Namen "Angeln" entgegengetreten, so hätten sie diesen Namen sicherlich dem Gedächtnis der Besiegten eingeprägt. Die Romanen Galliens nannten die germanischen Eroberer ihres Landes auch "Franken", und nicht "Sueben" oder "Goten". 2.) Ferner sind die Stammesnamen Essex, Sussex, Wessex, Ostanglia usw. in ihrer geographischen Gliederung wohl jüngeren Datums, aber in ihrer Scheidung von Angeln und Sachsen beweisen sie doch, dass die Stammesunterschiede zwischen diesen beiden Völkern nicht bloß eine theoretische Abstraktion von Beda Venerabilis waren, dass die Sachsen ihren Namen nicht erst von einem sächsischen Herrschergeschlecht in Essex erhielten — altgermanische Benennungen von Völkern nach Dynastien pflegten das Suffix "-ing" zu zeigen: Wuffingas, Merewioingas, Scyldingas usw. — , sondern dass ein alter Stammesgegensatz zwischen den beiden Hauptvölkern tatsächlich vorhanden war. Darauf deutet auch der Ortsname Englafeld bei Reading im alten Wessex, der offenbar eine anglische Ansiedlung in sächsischem Gebiet bezeichnet. 3.) Die späteren Dialektunterschiede zwischen "Sächsisch" und "Anglisch" haben sich zum großen Teil wohl erst auf britannischem Boden vollzogen. Chadwick hebt hervor, dass die Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse der altenglischen Dialekte durch die geographische Nachbarschaft bestimmt werden und durch politische Trennungen in insularer Zeit ohne Rücksicht auf ursprüngliche Stammesunterschiede veranlaßt worden sind. Aber ganz wurden die alten Stammesgrenzen durch die jüngere sprachliche Entwicklung nicht überwuchert. Jordans Untersuchungen haben gezeigt, dass die Mundarten, die wir auf Grund sprachlicher und literarischer Kriterien als anglische ansetzen, untereinander in ihrem Wortschatz auffallende Übereinstimmungen aufweisen, an denen die sächsischen Mundarten nicht teilhaben, die aber in den nordischen Sprachen Parallelen finden, während umgekehrt die südenglischen Dialekte, die wir als sächsische bezeichnen, sich näher zum Friesischen und Altsächsischen stellen. Das wäre bei einer Mischung der beiden Völker in kontinentaler Zeit unerklärlich, spricht vielmehr für getrennte Auswanderung und Ansiedlung. 4.) Dass die Stammesunterschiede zwischen Angeln und Sachsen auch in späterer Zeit noch deutlich gefühlt wurden, wird durch manche Zeugnisse bestätigt. In der altenglischen Übersetzung von Bedas Kirchengeschichte, die in der Zeit von Alfred dem Großen auf anglischem Boden entstanden ist, werden die ersten Worte der Vorrede Historiam gentis Anglorum ecclesiasticam in þaet Spelt ... be Angelþeode and Seaxum verändert und Angli vel Saxones durch Ongle and Seaxan wiedergegeben. Eine Nötigung zu diesen Änderungen lag an beiden Stellen nicht vor. Auch sonst findet man eine Reihe von Fällen, wo die Angeln und Sachsen als zwei Völker behandelt werden: Asser gibt das all Angelcynn der Sachsenchronik durch Angli et Saxones wieder; in dem Lied auf die Schlacht von Brunanburh im Jahre 937 heißt es mit Bezug auf die Ankunft der Angelsachsen in Britannien: siþþan eastan hider Engle and Seaxe up becoman, in dem Lied auf den Tod Eduards des Bekenners in der Sachsenchronik zum Jahre 1065 wird von dem König gesagt: weold wel geþungen Walum and Scottum and Bryttum eac byre Aeðelredes, Englum and Sexum oret maegcum. Von festländischen Zeugnissen sei eine Stelle in Einhards Annalen a. 786, Abteilung Scriptores der Monumenta Germaniae historica. I, 169 erwähnt: cum ab Anglis a c Saxonibus Brittannia insula fuisset invasa. Unterschied der Germanischen Stämme Anderseits aber unterschieden sich die germanischen Stämme in Typus, Sprache und Kultur zu Anfang verhältnismäßig so wenig voneinander, dass sie dem Ausland als ein Volk erschienen und von den Kelten mit einem Namen benannt wurden, und dass sie selbst sich dem Ausland gegenüber als ein Volk fühlten und das Bedürfnis nach einer gemeinsamen Benennung empfanden. Auch nach stärkerer Ausprägung der dialektischen Unterschiede blieb das Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit bestehen; die politischen Einigungoversuche und später der Gegensatz zu den Dänen trugen zur steten Belebung desselben bei. Unterscheidung Inselsachsen / Altsachsen des Festlands Das anfängliche Schwanken der Lateinisch schreibenden Chronisten zwischen den Namen der beiden Hauptstämme zeigt, dass diese sich in ihrer Bedeutung einigermaßen die Wage hielten. Wenn bei den Festlandsvölkern und den Inselgermanen aus diesem Kampf schließlich nicht (wie bei den Kelten) die Sachsen, sondern die Angeln als Sieger hervorgingen, so scheint der Grund dazu ein doppelter gewesen zu sein: Einerseits das Bedürfnis, die Inselsachsen von den Altsachsen des Festlands zu unterscheiden, die ein allbekannter, mächtiger Stamm waren, anderseits die Tatsache, dass die Angeln nach ihrer Niederlassung in Britannien auf dem Festland keine Rolle mehr spielten, während sie auf der Insel nicht nur an Ausdehnung der Hauptstamm waren, sondern im 7. und 8. Jahrhundert auch politisch entschieden das Übergewicht hatten und zuerst eine Nationalliteratur entwickelten. Bei den Sachsen mag zeitweise auch das Gefühl der kulturellen Überlegenheit über ihre kontinentalen Vettern, die erst von ihnen die Segnungen des Christentums und der literarischen Bildung erhielten, dazu beigetragen haben, sie zur Annahme des Namens ihres Rivalenstammes als Bezeichnung für das Gesamtvolk geneigt zu machen. Als dann im 9. Jh. die Hegemonie auf politischem und literarischem Gebiet an die Westsachsen überging, war die Namenfrage bereits entschieden: In der Zeit Alfreds des Großen (848-899) sind die Ausdrücke englisc, Angelcynn im weiteren Sinn schon in der sächsischen Literatursprache eingebürgert. Es mag sein, dass sie in der sächsischen Volkssprache sich erst zur Zeit des nationalen Kampfs gegen die Dänen durchsetzten, der in erster Linie die Angeln berührte und einen Gegensatz von Engla lagu und Dena lagu schuf. Verschmelzung der beiden Hauptstämme Die Verschmelzung der beiden Hauptstämme zu einer Nation aber ist das Ergebnis von Kämpfen auf britannischem Boden, nicht ein Erbstück aus kontinentaler Zeit. Angeln, Sachsen und Jüten wanderten getrennt voneinander in Britannien ein und nahmen getrennte Gebiete in Beschlag; und da die Besiedlung nicht durch die Stämme in ihrer Gesamtheit, sondern in einzelnen Scharen und Verbänden erfolgte, so wurde die örtliche Gruppierung der Einwanderer zueinander in Britannien sicher nicht genau die gleiche wie in der Heimat. Dadurch aber war eine neue Epoche in der sprachlichen und politischen Entwicklung gegeben, die ihren Ausgangspunkt von der geographischen Nachbarschaft auf britannischem Boden nahm. Es mußten sich sprachliche Neuerungen einstellen, deren Verbreitungskurven bei dem Mangel an völkerscheidenden natürlichen Hindernissen die alten Stammes grenzen vielfach überwucherten. An die Stelle der Stammesdialekte traten neue geographische Dialektgruppen. Mit Unrecht werden in der altenglischen Grammatik meist die angestammten Unterschiede zwischen 'Sächsisch' und Anglisch' zu stark betont, die in Wirklichkeit wohl bald durch die insularen Neubildungen in den Hintergrund gedrängt worden sind. Ähnlich war es auf politischem Gebiet. Der Stammesunterschied blieb zwar noch lange deutlich ausgeprägt, aber innerhalb der alten Hauptstämme entstanden zahlreiche kleinere Einzelstaaten, die sich gegenseitig befehdeten. Auch hier machte sich die Einwirkung der geographischen Lage geltend; innerhalb des anglischen Stammes bildete sich frühzeitig ein Gegensatz zwischen den Ansiedlern nördlich und südlich des Humber, Northumbriern und Merciern, heraus, welch letztere durch manche Interessengemeinschaften enger mit den Sachsen verknüpft waren. Durch diese Vielheit von Kleinstaaten wurden die ursprünglichen Stammesgegensätze verwischt, was der nationalen Einigung förderlich war. Völkische Zusammenschluß Der völkische Zusammenschluß aller Staaten Britanniens wurde schon früh angestrebt und fand in der Idee der Hegemonie des Bretwalda ihren Ausdruck. Der vielfache Wechsel dieser Würde zwischen Northumbriern, Merciern, Kentern und Westsachsen mußte das Gefühl der völkischen Zusammengehörigkeit stärken und beleben. Der Übergang der Hegemonie auf die Westsachsen und die endgültige Einigung der Nation durch König Egbert von Wessex im Jahre 829 fand dann ihre blutige Besiegelung unter Alfred dem Großen auf den Schlachtfeldern der Dänenkriege, wo Sachsen und Angeln Schulter an Schulter gegen die nordischen Eindringlinge kämpften. Die Einigung der angelsächsischen Stämme war also eine rein politische, durch die Vorherrschaft eines Staates bedingt; eine Mischung in größerem Umfang war damit nicht verbunden. Doch bleibt es anderseits fraglich, ob Angeln und Sachsen sich in ihren Eigentümlichkeiten als Volk von Haus aus wesentlich mehr voneinander unterschieden als in ihrer Sprache und Kultur. Wirkliche Mischungen der Völker dagegen fanden in angelsächsischer Zeit im Westen mit den Kelten, im Osten mit Skandinaviern statt. Wenn uns später Unterschiede in Temperament und Begabung bei der Bevölkerung verschiedener Gegenden Englands auffallen, so sind diese, soweit sie nicht in sozialen und wirtschaftlichen Verhältnissen ihre Erklärung finden, vielleicht eher auf den keltischen und skandinavischen Einschlag als auf uralte Stammesverschiedenheiten zwischen Angeln und Sachsen zurückzuführen. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Anglia - Zeitschrift für englische Philologie. Band 1923, Heft 47. Hrsg. v. Eugen Einenkel. * "The Use of the Word English". E. A. Freeman. * Angelsächsisch oder Englisch. Greifswalder Dissertation. 1877. Von E. Knothe. * Die kontinentale Heimat d. Angelsachsen und die römische Kultur; S. 566—89; 1905. Von Bremer in: "Ethnographie der germanischen Stämme". * The Origin of the English Nation (1907). H. Munro Chadwick. * Allgemeine Geschichte der germanischen Völker. 1909. Ludwig Schmidt. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 1. Von Johannes Hoops, 1918—1919. S. 91ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Englisches Siedlungswesen Kategorie:Staatswesen in England